Frantic
by theora666
Summary: Mulder is missing and Scully must find him before it's too late


DISCLAIMER: The characters contained in this story are the property of Fox, Chris Carter, and 1013 Productions. The situations in which I have placed them are of my own creation.

J. Edgar Hoover Building

Thursday

5:00 pm

Scully was frantic. Mulder had been missing for 36 hours now and things weren't looking good that he was going to be found. Mulder had worked in the Violent Crimes section of the Bureau before he found the X-Files. And he was good. His profiles put away dozens of serial killers and every one of them blamed him personally for their imprisonment. Several days ago, Mulder found out that one of "his" inmates, Jimmy Sanderson, escaped from the federal penitentiary in St.Louis. Mr. Sanderson had killed 14 men, women, and children over a period of 6 years and no one was able to catch him until his last victim when Mulder was asked to help with the case. He figured out the connection, found Sanderson, and stopped the murders. Sanderson was killing his family – actually just people who resembled his family. He was never so bold as to actually kill his own family members. Scully was sure he had tracked down Mulder and kidnapped him. It wasn't Sanderson's MO to keep a victim alive for very long so Scully was afraid she might run out of time before she could find Mulder. She hadn't eaten or slept since she found out he was gone. He had been taken in a struggle from his apartment yesterday morning before he left to pick Scully up for work. She was a mess, but she couldn't give up. Mulder wouldn't give up on her. He'd find her no matter where she was -- even if it was Antarctica. But he was Mulder he could do that. It amazed her sometimes how he just knew where to look for things – clues, killers, her. She was stymied. She had no clue how to find him. She found the old case files with Mulder's profile on Sanderson. She just couldn't stay at the Bureau any more tonight, so she decided to go home.

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Thursday

6:15 pm

Scully didn't go to her place; she went to Mulder's. She told herself that she was going to feed the fish, but she was going because that is where she wanted to be. She sat on his couch and began reading the profile. Mulder was amazing. If he'd stayed in the VCS, he'd have been the most decorated agent in the country by now. But then he wouldn't be her Mulder -- Crazy, Alien Chasing, Mutant Tracking, Funny, Stupid, Wonderful Mulder. She wanted him back where he belonged – with her. Scully was having a hard time fighting back the tears. It couldn't end this way. She couldn't let Mulder die without ever telling him how she felt. She was in love with him. She had been for as long as she could think back. Maybe even to the day they met. She smiled to herself -- No that was just lust, the love came a little later. She was going to find him and kill that maniac who took him away and put her through this. She got up to get a glass of water and that's when she saw the line in Mulder's profile. "Always kept his victims close to where they were taken—usually in an abandon building or construction site." That's it she thought. She had passed a construction site on the way over to Mulder's apartment. It had been below freezing this week so the site was closed up until it was warm enough for the workers to come back. He had Mulder there she could just feel it. She grabbed the phone and called Skinner. "Sir, It's Scully. I know where he has Mulder." "How do you know Agent Scully?" Came Skinner's voice over the phone. "I was reading Mulder's profile and Sanderson always keeps his victims in deserted buildings or construction sites near where he takes them. There's a site right down the street from Mulder's apartment. He has to be there." "Agent Scully, I don't want you rushing down there without backup. I'll put together a team right away and give you a call. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Scully sighed. She could hold on until she had back up. She didn't want Mulder to get killed because she was rash. "Yes Sir, I'll wait for your call. Don't take too long."

She was going to go nuts waiting. She sat down at Mulder's desk and started to look through his papers. God he was messy. She found a picture someone had taken of them at an office party. She couldn't believe he had kept this. She also found a bunch of post it notes that she had left him over the years. Why would he keep these? She pondered. What was she talking about? She had all kind of goofy things he'd given her. The only difference was she had them all in a box under her bed. She put back all the papers as close to the way he had them as she could. Her phone rang. "Scully" "Agent Scully, I have the back up team on the way. Meet us as the site, but do not go in until we get there." "Thank you Sir, I'll see you shortly." Scully grabbed her coat and went out to her car.

Construction Site

Thursday

8:30 pm

She drove to the construction site and parked a block away. She hoped Sanderson hadn't seen her. She noticed that there was a light on the first floor of the building. Now she was positive they were here. Where was Skinner? They couldn't wait much longer. Just then, Skinner pulled up in his car followed by 4 police cars, an ambulance, and two SWAT vans. All had their lights off and were driving slow and quiet. She got out of the car and ran over to Skinner. "Sir, look there, there is a light in that room." He motioned over one of the SWAT team with infrared binoculars. He handed them to Scully. There were two people in that room, and one of the people was seated and slumping. The other was walking around. "That's them, let's go in." "Dana, I want to get him out of there as much as you do." I really doubt that she thought. "But we can't risk his life by busting in there." One of the SWAT teams fanned out around the building. One of the officers radioed in. He found an entrance in the back. Skinner and Scully led the second SWAT team around back. The officer with the infrared goggles radioed Skinner. "The target has left the room without your agent. We should move now." Skinner gave the order and the hallway was crawling with law enforcement. Sanderson came back up the hall, and looked like a deer in headlights. He reached for his weapon. "Federal Agents – Freeze!" screamed Scully. He still reached for his weapon and she fired. She considered killing him, but took out his knee instead. If Mulder weren't OK, she'd come back and finish the job. The SWAT team was all over him in an instant.

Scully took off past them for the room Mulder was in. She spotted him from the door. Her heart fell. His body was slumped in the chair and there was blood on his face and shirt. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the chair. She ran over as fast as she could and felt for a pulse. He was alive. A wave of relief rushed over her. She held his face up in her hands. "Mulder. Mulder are you all right?" "Just five more minutes mom." Scully almost jumped for joy. She gave him a huge hug. "Scully, I knew you'd find me. Why don't you untie me and I'll hug you back?" "Oh, I'm sorry Mulder, I'm just really glad to see you alive." "And here I thought that was your gun in your pocket." Scully laughed out loud. She went behind Mulder and began to untie him. Skinner came in the room. "Scully?" "Yes Sir." She stood up from behind Mulder. "I see you've found your partner. Agent Mulder don't you ever scare us like this again." "Yes sir, I promise." "Scully get him out of here and out to the ambulance." She nodded.. "Yes Sir." Scully got Mulder untied from the chair and helped him up. "Mulder can you walk." He stumbled a little. "Yeah, just give me a minute to get my circulation back." "Mulder, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I was afraid I wouldn't find you in time." She was tearing up again. Mulder put his hand on her cheek. "Scully, I never doubted you for one minute. I knew you'd figure it out. I knew you'd come. I'm really impressed you brought back up. I'd have gone after you by myself. Probably gotten us both killed. Don't beat yourself up over this." She smiled up at him. "OK partner, let's get you taken care of." She helped him out to the ambulance and the EMT began cleaning his cuts. Scully went over to Skinner. "Hell of a hunch Scully. I think some of Mulder's good traits are wearing off on you." "Yes Sir. Too bad the bad habits are wearing off on me as well. I haven't slept in days." She looked beat. "Agent Scully, I don't want to see either of you at work until Monday. Do you understand? I'll take care of the reports." "Thank you." She shook his hand and went back over to the ambulance. The EMT said "Ma'am, we're ready to take him to the hospital now, would you like to ride along." Mulder looked at her with the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. "Scully, please don't make me go to the hospital. It's only a few scrapes. I'm really fine." She looked at the chart the EMT had started. He was OK, except the EMT noted he might have a concussion. "Mr." Scully looked at the EMT's badge. "Scott. Agent Mulder doesn't need to go the hospital. I'll take him home." Scott stopped Scully. "Ma'am, I don't think I can release him." Scully was getting ticked. Mulder could see the signs. He'd been on the receiving end of this one too many times. "Well, Mr. Scott, could you release him into the care of his personal physician?" "Yes Ma'am, but I don't see why…" "Mr. Scott, if you feel the need, you can look up Mr. Mulder's records, but I happen to be listed as his personal physician. Do you need to see my medical license?" Oh no, she's giving him the eyebrow. Mulder couldn't help feel bad for the kid. "No Ma'am. I believe you. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mulder had been in this position before, the EMT made the right choice – you don't argue with her when she's like that. "Thank you Mr. Scott." Scully shook his hand. "Your welcome. One thing though, he may have a head injury, so he shouldn't stay alone tonight." "Thank you again Mr. Scott. I'll handle it." Scully helped Mulder up from the back of the ambulance and got him in her car. Scully started the car. "Scully, thanks for springing me. I just want to go home. I don't want to spend another night in the hospital." Scully reached over and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "Are you sure you're OK Mulder?" He took her hand in his and said, "I am now Scully." "Let's go home Mulder." "That's the best offer I've had all day." He winked at her and leaned his head back on the headrest. She didn't have the heart to take her hand away, so she had to drive the two blocks back to Mulder's apartment with one hand.

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Thursday

10:00 pm

When they reached his apartment, Scully opened the door. "Here you go Mulder, Home Sweet Home." Mulder walked into his house and let out a huge sigh as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "It's nice to be back." He noticed the files on the coffee table. Scully walked over to him. She nodded toward the papers. "That's how I found you. I read your profile. Mulder you're really good." He put his hand on her hip. She should have shrugged away, but she didn't want to. "You have no idea Scully." She was blushing she could feel it. "Mulder!" she smiled and shook her head. "Hey Scully, I'm going to go get rid of these clothes and take a shower. Wanna come?" He gave her that teasing smile of his. She shook her head. "Not tonight Mulder, but how about I take a rain check." This surprised him. She was flirting back. "Anytime Scully, the offer's always on the table." He hoped she was serious about what she said. "Go clean up Mulder—You need it." He started undressing on the way to the bedroom. Scully watched as he went. He could strip for her any day. Her stomach began growling. She was finally hungry. She knew Mulder didn't have any food in the house. She looked at her watch – not too late. She picked up the phone and ordered pizza and something to drink. She cleaned up the case files grabbed the remote. She didn't really want to watch TV, so she just kept flipping channels.

After a few minutes, Mulder came out wearing only a blue pair of sweatpants. Hanging rather low. Yum. Dana, you really need to calm down, she told herself. He was drying his hair with a towel and she could see there was blood on it. "Scully, I think I found another cut." She came over to him and guided him down to sit on the arm of the chair. She looked at the cut. Not too bad. "Mulder you do have that 'emergency repair kit' I left here right." "Yeah, it's under the sink in the bathroom." Scully went and got the first aid kit. She fixed the cut on the back of his head and changed the bandage on his forehead. "There you go Mulder all better. Now, let me look at you." She held his chin with her hand and looked in his eyes. She started out just looking for signs of a concussion, but she soon became lost in those gorgeous hazel eyes. "See anything you like?" He joked. She broke herself from the trance. "I think that EMT was an idiot. You don't have a concussion." "Glad to hear it Scully." She started to walk away and he caught her by her hips. "You know Scully, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. That is when you're not glaring at me for something stupid I did." She didn't' know what to say. "You're eyes are pretty nice too partner. Especially when they're not black-n-blue or stitched." They laughed for a minute and suddenly there was tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Thank God for the pizza man. The doorbell rang. Mulder jumped. Scully put her hand on his shoulder. "It's OK Mulder. I ordered pizza. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and went over to the door. "Scully, you really know what makes me happy." He said it as if it was the pizza, but he really meant every thing she did made him happy. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. When he was tied to that chair not knowing how long he had the only thing he could think of was that Sully would be hurt if he died. He'd never do anything to hurt her. He really needed to let her know how he felt. He just hasn't found the words to do his feelings justice. He grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on. He went over to help Scully with the pizza. She handed it to him and the delivery boy pulled out two bottles of Iced Tea. "Here's your tea too Ma'am." "Thank you." She took the bottles and paid him. It must have been a good tip because he thanked her three times on his way down the hall. "Scully, you got me iced tea. It must be love." She just motioned for him to follow her to the sofa. "Mulder I haven't eaten in two days shut up and give me a slice of pizza." He grabbed a slice out of the box and started to hand it to her. She took a bite as she was taking it from his hand. God that was sexy he thought. Of course he thought she was sexy no matter what she was doing. Even if it was slicing some dead guy open. "Mulder aren't you going to eat?" He realized he was still staring. "Oh yeah. I'm starving." They inhaled the pizza and drank their tea.

Scully cleaned up the mess and came back to sit down on the couch by Mulder. "Scully, since you don't think I have a concussion, are you going to leave?" He sounded so sad. "No, Mulder, I was planning on staying, unless you want me to leave." She was hoping he'd say no. "NO! I mean, I don't want you to leave, I could really use some company." He didn't realize he could sound so pathetic. He looked down to avoid her eyes. "Good, because I didn't want to leave. I mean I want to make sure you're all right tonight. I may be wrong about the concussion." Scully really wanted to say 'Mulder I want to spend the night with you.' But she didn't have the guts. . "Scully, you're never wrong—when it comes to medical stuff." She smiled. "Yeah, and you're never wrong when driving. Mulder I'm staying and that's that. Do you have something I could sleep in?" Mulder wanted to say 'My arms' ' My bed' or something equally as suave. He ended up saying. "Sure, anything you want. My clothes are yours for the taking." Scully went into Mulder's bedroom and returned a few minutes later wearing his favorite T-shirt and a pair of his socks. God she was hot – he was sure he was drooling. "Is this OK Mulder?'' She looked down at herself. "Scully it is way beyond OK." She got a huge grin on her face and came back to sit with him on the couch. "Mulder what's on TV?" She didn't really care, she was happy just sitting with him here on the couch. "Well Ghostbusters just started and it is going to be followed by Ghostbusters II." "No way. I love Ghostbusters. I can recite the whole movie." "Scully you do have many hidden talents don't you?" "You don't even know half of them." She teased. "Maybe you'll show me some day?" Mulder was hoping that day would come soon. Scully sat back on the end of the sofa and faced Mulder. "Mulder, you know while you were gone, I was thinking." "Scully, don't please. I know that look. That's the Mulder we have to talk about something serious look. I can't do it tonight Scully. I promise, tomorrow I'll talk about anything you want, but tonight, I just want to be here with you, and the Ghostbusters, well mostly you." Her expression changed and Mulder was happy. She wasn't Serious Scully anymore. She crawled back over next to him and lifted his arm over her shoulders. "I was just going to say I missed you." He almost died. She missed him. "I missed you too Scully." He rested his head on hers. "Let's watch the movie." They made it about another 20 minutes and they were both sound asleep in each other's arms. Right where they belonged.

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Friday

10:30 am

Mulder woke up first and squinted at the clock on the VCR. It was 10:30. They both had needed the sleep. He didn't want to wake Scully, who was sleeping on his chest. So he just lay there with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. No one else would have found him last night. No one would have cared enough to try. Before he met Scully, Mulder never knew his life was empty. He had work, he went on meaningless dates with air headed women, and he had friends. He thought he was normal. Then she walked through his door. After that moment, he felt that he needed something. Something was missing. When she was taken, he realized it was she. Scully was the thing that was missing from his life. He never told her how he felt, but he tried to show her, and hoped she knew. Today, though, waking up with Scully beside him, he decided he couldn't go back to sleeping alone. He had to see if Scully felt the same. Just then she began to move. She tilted her head up to look at Mulder. "Morning Sunshine." He said. She smiled. "Morning Mulder, did we sleep too late." She still was holding his hand. As far as he was concerned, she never had to stop. "No, we slept as long as we needed to." Scully sat up and stretched. God she was beautiful. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Mulder? What's the matter? I look really awful don't I? I'm not a morning person." Great Dana, she thought, you finally get to spend the night with Mulder and you scare him in the morning. "Oh, no Scully, you look Amazing." She didn't know what to say. He thought she looked amazing. Wow. "Thanks Mulder. I guess I got my beauty rest last night." Mulder laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh again. She'd missed that the past few days. "Not like you need it." Mulder whispered just loud enough for Scully to hear. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Mulder, I'm starving. We need to get some breakfast." She looked at the clock. "Or lunch." Mulder stood up and rubbed his stomach. While he was doing so, his T-shirt was lifting up just enough to reveal his navel. Scully was mesmerized. He really had a great body. She knows he thinks he too tall and skinny, but to her he's perfect. She would be willing to spend the rest of her life convincing him how attractive he was if he'd only give her the chance. She caught a glimpse of Mulder's hand waving in front of her face. "Earth to Scully." "Oh, Mulder, I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a minute." "Yeah, you did. I was saying we have some left over pizza -- Breakfast of Champions. We could have that and go out for a real meal later." "Sounds delicious." Scully licked her lips and sprung up from the sofa. Mulder let her lead the way into the kitchen. He really liked how she looked in his T-shirt. "Yum." Oh God – he realized he said that out loud. Hopefully she thought he was talking about the pizza. She looked back and Mulder and just smiled. Scully grabbed the pizza box and a roll of paper towels. Mulder found some soda in the fridge and they sat down at the table.

While they were eating, Mulder decided to see what Scully was going to ask him last night. "Scully, I'm all yours to talk about serious stuff this morning. What were you going to say last night?" This took Scully by surprise. She was all ready to bare her soul to him last night, but could she do it today? "Mulder, It was really nothing important." "Come on Scully, I know you, and you don't get that determined look for nothing. I really want to know." Ok Dana, this is it, she said to herself. You can do it. "Well, when you were missing, I was getting worried I wasn't going to find you and I realized there are some things I need to tell you before it comes to a point where I won't be able to." She was rambling. Scully never rambled. Mulder put his hand on hers. This gave her the strength to continue. "Mulder, I love you. More than just as a friend or partner. I am in love with you. I have been for years. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to mess up what we have, but I can't go on without letting you know how I feel." She buried her face in her hands. He could hear her sobbing. He got down on his knee in front of her and pulled her hands away. "Scully, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet. Every time I think you couldn't make me happier, you go and surprise me. I'm in love with you too." She looked up at him and smiled through the tears. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "Really?" "Really, always have been. I'm just so bad at relationships; I didn't want to chase you away. I can't live without you Scully." "You don't have to." She slid off the chair and was kneeling on the floor with him. She kissed him, and it was the sweetest, most electric kiss she'd ever had. So this is what it feels like to kiss someone you're in love with. Mulder thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Not only was Scully beautiful, brilliant, funny, brave, but also she's an incredible kisser.

They finally had to breathe. "Wow, Scully, that was…Wow." "Wow yourself Mulder. If I'd have known you were such a good kisser, I'd have done that sooner." They got back up and sat on the chairs. "Scully, you said you've loved me for years." She nodded. "How many?" She smiled as she answered. "All of them, Mulder. All of them." Mulder was stunned. "Really?" "Really Mulder. Although I think maybe the first couple months were more like lust. You're really hot – You do know that don't you?" Mulder looked embarrassed. "I guess I knew it was love when I really wanted there to be Iced Tea in that lunch I brought you in front of Tooms house." He took her hand. "Scully it was still love even though you brought Root Beer." They laughed quietly. "So Mulder when did you know?" He looked up as if he were thinking. "I knew you were special when I told you the story about my sister and you didn't judge me. You may not have believed, but you listened and made me feel like I wasn't crazy. I said to myself, Fox, this one is different. You have to keep her." Scully giggled. "What are you laughing at?" "I know you don't call yourself Fox." Mulder found this amusing as well. "So tell me the rest of the story." Scully said in her sexiest voice. "I guess it really hit me how much I loved you when you were abducted. Scully I was a mess. I couldn't eat or sleep. Sometimes I felt like I didn't want to live without you. When you came back it was like I was given a second chance at life. I promised myself I would show you how much you meant to me. I guess I didn't do a very good job at it. We've had some rough times since then." Scully couldn't let him revert back to that 'I'm bad for you Scully' position. "Mulder, I've had so many wonderful times with you since then. They far outweigh anything bad. Now we're having out third chance at this. I think we can get it right this time, don't you." She lifted Mulder's face so she could look in his eyes. "Third times a charm eh Scully?" "You bet Fox." She had an evil grin on her face. "Scully, I just wanted to tell you something else." "What?" She questioned. "You are stiff competition for all the rest of the women in the world." "What are you talking about Mulder? I'm short, my chest is too small, I'm geeky" "You are none of those things. Well maybe short, but that's not important. After we met, I tried to go out on dates, but I would always be disappointed, because the women I dated weren't you. They didn't have your passion, your bravery, or your wit. I just wanted you to realize that you are amazing and I thank God every day that you are in my life." "Mulder, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel the same. No other man I've ever met could hold a candle to you. Now, how about I cash in that rain check for the shower?" Mulder got the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed Scully and picked her up in his arms. "You bet G-woman." He carried her into the bathroom. Needless to say, they did not make it to lunch that day. They barely left the bedroom long enough to order take out for supper.


End file.
